Great time back in LA
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: It's summer and Jasmine is back to visit her brother and his friends back in LA where they are going to meet lots of cool people. Includes Icarly in ch3 , Victorious in ch5 and True Jackson VP in ch7.
1. Sitting alone in a plan is boring

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch1: Sitting alone in a plane is boring.

Jasmine groaned and turned around trying to get comfterable. She was in a private jet on her way to LA and to make a long story short she was bored.

She had listened to her entire music list three times so she then tried to watch a movie. She frowned only movies for sixteen years and older. Shrugging she turned on a horror movie which she turned of only fifteen minutes later.

She sighed getting up and looking around. The entire plane was empty except for her and the pilot. She sighed and headed over to the cockpit. "Excuse me but..." She trailed of sighing. "I'm bored." She confessed.

The pilot turned to her and offered a sympatic smile. "Well that's a shock." He said. The man had introduced himself earlier when she got in. He was a old colleague of Sebastian if she remembered correctly his name was Adrian. He was a native-american with already graying hair.

"I was wondering when you would give up and just come in here." He chuckled. "Remind me to lecture you for even trying that movie which you are way to young for later."

Jasmine chuckled. "Will do." She said sitting down. "How much longer?" She asked as she grabbed her small purple brush and began making long stroked trough her curly hair.

"Two more hours." He answered.

Jasmine groaned. "I'm boreeeed." She whined.

"It ain't that bad girl." Adrian shrugged.

"Yes it is!" She complained. "I listened to my entire playlist three times over and there's nobody to talk to."

The man shot her a look. "Yeah it wasn't the best idea to send a private jet."

"You think?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine I'm not getting paid if I come back with a girl who died from boredom so talk." He said shrugging.

Jasmine blinked. "Talk?"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah talk and try to forget how bored your are. You're a girl so your gonna be a woman and all three of my wives were woman and they all loved to talk."

"You had three wives?" Jasmine asked.

"We're not discussing my love life!" Adrian yelled.

"But you just said talk!" Jasmine protested.

"Yeah talk but not about that!"

Jasmine shrugged. "Fine what do you want me to talk about?"

"I don't know why are you going to LA?"

Jasmine shrugged. "To visit my brother and his friends."

"Okay that didn't start a conversation. Uh.. do you like your brother?"

Jasmine nodded ginning. "Of course I do James is the best and I learned a lot thanks to him."

Adrian nodded. "Really like what?"

Jasmine smiled thinking back. "Well he learned me my first ever song. See it happened in the first week I came to Minnesota years ago...

_Memory:_

_Three year old Jasmine sat on the couch a small pout on her face. Her cheeks were still puffy from a crying fit she had an hour ago._

_Eight year old James Diamond walked in the living room quietly sipping his apple juice. He looked up and spotted his younger niece on the couch. "Hi Jazzy." He waved before walking over the tv and turning it on._

"Wait what cousin? You just said he was your brother." Adrian interrupted Jasmine's story.

Jasmine frowned at him. "Don't interupt me it's rude! I'll explain that later to but I'll first finish this story first okay?"

Adrian shrugged. "Fine with me girl."

Jasmine nodded. "Okay as I was saying...

_Back to the memory:_

_Jasmine turned her head away not wanting her cousin to see she had been crying._

_"Something wrong?" He asked sitting down._

_"No I'm fine." She said still not looking at him._

_"Are you sure Jazzy?" He asked getting closer. Jasmine nodded._

_James shrugged. "Okay then." James said right before he tackled the three year old tickeling her making the little girl shriek with laughter. "Jamesey stop it!" The girl said between her laughter._

_"I will but only if you tell me why your sad!" James said laughing._

_"Okay!" She laughed. She giggled some more before sitting back up. "It not really nice." She warned._

_James shrugged. "I asked you to tell me didn't I."_

_Jasmine nodded. "Okay I sad cause mommy not spend time with me but with your mommy. I know your mommy need attention cause she sick but I bored and not like be alone and I not like be sad either." She explained. She looked up at James. "I bad girl now?" She asked._

_James chuckled shaking his head. "Of course not Jazzy your allowed to feel upset cause your mom isn't spending time with you. I'm sad to cause my mom can't come out of bed. Nobody liked being alone or sad."_

_Jasmine nodded smiling slightly._

_James frowned looking at her. "Now let's come up with something you can do when your sad..." He trailed of trying to think of something. "When I'm sad I sing the song my mom thought me a while ago... What song makes you happy?" He asked._

_Jasmine was looking at him oddly. "Jamesey what is sing song?"_

_James blinked. "You don't now singing is?" He gasped." But your mom used to be a great singer." He looked at Jasmine who still didn't had an idea where he was talking about._

_"Uh.. I can show you this is a song we learned at school last week. " He said and started singing quietly._

_"You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away."_

_Little Jasmine was watching James sing with wide eyes. She immediately started clapping when he stopped. "Jamesey that was really pretty!" She giggled._

_James smiled. "Thanks Jazzy I wanna become a great singer someday like my mom."_

_Jasmine nodded. "So I sing that too?" She asked._

_James nodded. "Yeah try."_

_Jasmine nodded smiling. "You my sunshine my ony sunshine you make happy whe-"_

_"Almost Jazzy." James interrupted gently. "Like this. You are my sunshine my only sunshine."_

_"Okay." Jasmine nodded. _

_End memory._

"And that's how I learned my first ever song!" Jasmine yelled cheerfully.

Adrian nodded. "Okay I see but what I don't get how James went from being your cousin to being your brother."

Jasmine smiled again. "Well that happened when I visited him last time and got kidnapped."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"And then my mom and James's dad came to visit me and I asked wh-"

"Wait a sec girl were almost there I need to contact the airport to ask for landing permission." Adrian interrupted Jasmine.

"Wow I didn't realize I have been talking that long." Jasmine blinked.

"Oh no problem girl it's been interesting your live would make a excellent show." Adrian smiled at her.

"I know right." Jasmine giggled.

**Author: Well this is the next installment in the Jasmine series and I hope you'll like it!**


	2. She's late

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch2: She's late.

It was 10:15 when a twelve year old girl landed at the airport. She was wearing a yellow top with a light brown skirt that went to a little above her knees. She also wore a yellow bandanna and big dark brown sunglasses.

"Ready to get to the Palm Woods girl?" Adrian asked her as he put her luggage in the back trunk of the limo.

Jasmine yawned stretching her sore limbs she was about to answer when her stomach growled. She smiled sheepishly. "Not yet Adrian."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"I don't get it she was supposed get here hours ago." James said frowning slightly as Katie asked for what felt like the hundredth time when Jasmine was coming. Jasmine should have arrived at eleven o' clock and it was now almost one o' clock.

"What's taking them so long?" Katie complained crossing her arms.

James shrugged. "I don't know maybe got stuck in traffic or something." He said and went back to sunbathing.

Katie frowned. "You send Adrian?"

"Yes why?"

"Adrian.. Oh that explains a lot." Katie nodded crossing her arms.

James sighed looking up again. "Explains what?"

Katie grinned sitting down. "Remember when Travis and I went out last week and Kendall suddenly lost some money. Adrian took us shopping at three different malls in three different states." She said before walking of.

James frowned_ 'Jasmine and shopping...' _He immediately shot up and reached for his phone.

"Come on answer come on Jazz answer your phone." He mumbled waiting for Jasmine to answer her phone.

"Hi James!" Jasmine said cheerfully.

"Jasmine where are you?" He asked.

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

James frowned when he heard giggles from behind him. He turned around to find Jasmine standing there. "Hi James." She said again giggling before walking over and pulling him in a hug.

"Jasmine what took you so long." James chuckled returning the hug.

Jasmine smiled. "We landed later then planned so we went out to get breakfast." She grabbed one of her bags. "Brought you all a milkshake."

"Jasmine!" A voice called.

Jasmine turned around and grinned. "Katie!"

The girls screamed hugging each other.

"Your still dating Travis right? I mean there's no way we did all that work for nothing last year!" Jasmine asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah! And are you and Hiro like a couple now?"

Jasmine grinned. "Yeah we started of right after my birthday in January!"

"Oh my gosh! Did you kiss?"

James sighed and stood up and headed back to 2J to get earplugs. On his way he spotted the others.

"Jasmine's here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." James nodded.

Carlos grinned. "See? I told you I heard two pre-teen girls screaming."

**Author: So here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it.**


	3. Promoting Big Time Rush

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Extra disclaimer: I also don't own Icarly but I thought it would be fun to add an other Nick show just for this one chapter.

Ch3: Promoting Big Time Rush.

Jasmine and Katie were sitting at the pool sharing stories of what happened in past six months they hadn't seen each other. "So what are the others doing this summer?" Katie asked.

"Eh well uhm Lola and Cameron went to math camp together, Carmen is visiting relatives in Mexico and Hiro went to visit his grandfather back in Japan." Jasmine told Katie with a small shrug. "I'm sure they will have fun with what ever they're doing there especially Lola and Cameron." She finished with wink.

"Our favorite geek couple." Katie agreed.

Suddenly Kelly came walking up to the two girls. "Oh great your here. Now we got a busy schedule for tomorrow so I want you both to go to bed early cause will start early."Kelly said slowly reading something from her clipbord.

"Eh Kelly..." Katie said slowly with a small frown on her face. "This us." She said pointing to Jasmine and herself. "That Big Time Rush." She said pointing to where the guys were lounging.

"This is part of out show the softer family side of the boys plan." Kelly said handing both girls the paper with the plan. "We'll start with you two seeing are very confident and neither one of you is camera shy and maybe later we'll get some family members of Carlos and Logan." She explained.

"Kelly you may not now this yet but I'm on vacation." Jasmine said putting her sunglasses back on. "And according to this contract we have to get up at 5 AM which you don't do when your on vacation."

"And if you turn the page you'll see there's a photo shoot planed to." Kelly continued

Jasmine looked pulling her sunglasses up slightly. "For what?"

"Pop tiger magazine. They are making an article called pop stars ad their family of course you'll both get ten dollars each."

"Twenty!" Katie objected.

"Fifteen." Kelly said crossing her arms.

Katie and Jasmine looked at each other and grinned. "Make it twenty and you got yourself a deal."

Kelly sighed. "Fine twenty so your in?"

The girls nodded bumping their fists together.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

So as planned the girls were picked up early the next morning.

"So what are we going to do first?" Katie asked poking Jasmine between her ribs trying to wake her.

"You two are going to be on a popular web show called Icarly." Kelly said through a yawn.

"What?" Jasmine asked sitting up slightly.

"You never heard of Icarly?" Katie gasped.

"Of course I have I'm just surprised I mean we're supposed to promote BTR and I just didn't think you would use something else instead of a web show made by kids our age." Jasmine defended.

Kelly nodded. "Well Griffin run some numbers and turns out that 61% of the the teens watch the web show on a regular basis."

"Oh okay I just have one more question." Jasmine said. "How are we going to Seattle?"

Kelly smiled pointing outside.

The girls looked through the window and gasped seeing there was a helicopter waiting for them outside.

"Sweet!" They grinned.

**BTR**-BTR-BTR-BTR.

"And welcome to Icarly!" Carly and Sam yelled at the same time.

"Now today we have something special for the show." Carly said grinning.

"You tell them Carls." Sam added.

"I'm telling them! Well as you know we have been telling you about our new favorite boy band."

"Big Time Rush!" Carly and Sam screamed excitedly.

"And to tell you more about them we have some special guests please welcome... Katie Knight and Jasmine Diamond!" Sam introduced them pressing on the button making the sound of applause go through the room as Katie and Jasmine came in.

"Okay introduce yourself to the audience girls." Carly said pointing to the camera.

"Well I'm Katie Knight younger sister of Kendall Knight band member of Big Time Rush." Katie said and she couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous she sounded.

"And I'm Jasmine Diamond younger sister of James Diamond also a member of Big Time Rush." Jasmine said giggling.

"Okay now we are going to ask you some questions about your brothers and you'll try to answer." Carly ask smiling at the two girls.

"Or you'll admit you don't know the answer and let the whole world see what horrible sibling you are." Sam said dramatically. "First question when did your brother start singing? Katie you first."

Katie frowned trying to come up with a decent answer. "Well I know Kendall my whole life and he always sings. When he's under the shower, at work he even sings for me when I can't sleep."

Sam pressed a button. "Awww!"

"Okay now wait for Jasmine's answer." Carly said pointing to the tall girl with both her hands.

Jasmine smiled at the easy question. "Well know James since I was three an-"

"Hold it right there missy!" Sam interrupted her. "You say he's your older brother so you know him your whole life. What are you hiding?"

Jasmine sighed. "That's a long story really."

"We got the time." Sam said sounding kind of accusing.

"Sam don't be rude if the girl doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't want to talk about it right Freddie?" Carly said looking at Freddie.

"Yeah." Freddie nodded shaking the camera up and down.

"I'm just saying it's not to say your related to a famous hottie." Sam said folding her arms.

Carly shook her head. "Of course their related. First we got that record lady who brought her here to promote Big Time Rush and payed us! Second she looks just like him!"

Jasmine smiled slightly at the weird argument. "I don't mind telling about why James and I didn't grow up together I just said it was a long story which it is and I don't think it's Icarly material."

"Well we got the time and Sam ain't gonna stop ranting till you tell so tell."

Jasmine and Katie both shrugged.

"Well it started when Jazz came to visit us last year at the Palm Woods." Katie started.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Man your life would be good for a soap." Sam said when the girls had finished the story.

"Or a reality show." Carly nodded. "The life of the younger sisters of famous people."

**'Random dancing!'** A voice called and everyone started dancing.

_Author: Well here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like it! I wanted to write a bit for Icarly to see if I could write a Icarly fic someday and for the fun ^-^. Oh and if your wondering yes there will be more Nickelodeon shows passing by in this fic._


	4. The photo shoot and a Big Time Break up

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch4: The photo shoot and a Big Time Break up.

"Okay now Marcus takes the picture of the pretty pretty boy with the pretty pretty little girl." Marcus said as the cameras started flashing.

"Smile Katie." Kendall whispered between the flashes.

"I can't my head hurts. Can't they just take one good picture and move on?" Katie whispered back frowning.

"Pretty pretty girl hold armor helmet higher!" Marcus called and Katie rolled her eyes. The armor was to show of the last name 'Knight'.

"They want to have as many good shots for in the magazine." Kendall whispered and Katie huffed crossing her arms making Kendall chuckled.

"You don't want to have a bad picture in pop tiger magazine do you?" Kendall asked teasingly. Katie's eyes grew before she looked back in the cameras smiling sweetly Kendall laughed. "That's what I thought baby sis."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Kendall and Katie walked up to Carlos and Logan after having changed back to their normal clothes.

"They just started." Logan said pointing to the set were James and Jasmine were taking their turn at the photo shoot.

"I guess some people are cut out for photo shoots and some aren't." He stated watching both James and Jasmine trying out multiple posses all looking unbelievably natural.

Katie nodded mouth hanging open slightly. "They took the last name thing way better then with us!" She complained throwing her hands up in the air. "I had to hold up an armor and Jazz gets a shiny dress and a glittery set."

Which was true. Jasmine was wearing a dress covered with silver sequins that went to a little above her knees. She wore silver slippers and had a silver bow in her hair. James was wearing grey silverish shirt and light blue jeans.

"That's enough Marcus." Gustavo called.

"But Marcus wants to take more pictures of the pretty pretty siblings." Marcus pouted.

"Well to bad the dogs have to go to the interview know!" Gustavo yelled.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Okay now tell me more about yourself." One of the many interviewers said and Katie sighed. "Let's not." She muttered crossing her arms.

"Hi Katie." Jasmine said as she cheerfully walked over and said down next to the younger girl. Katie frowned. "You can't possibly be done already."

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah it was kinda fun."

Katie frowned at her and suddenly she realized something. "You read Pop tiger every month."

Jasmine nodded. "Yep."

"You knew what kind of things they were going to ask didn't you?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah and I had this." She said reaching in her pocket grabbing a crumples piece of paper. " A report about everything that happened last year. So I wouldn't have to retell the same story more then one time."

Katie. "I hate to admit but that was smart."

"Yo just five more questions and you can go back to talking with you friend." The guy called and Katie sighed.

Jasmine chuckled. "Kate have you even tried to enjoy it?"

Katie just groaned. Jasmine shrugged. "Oh and we have to take one more picture after this."

Katie looked up. "You mean we have to change again?"

"Nope this one is of the both of us in our usual clothes to show that we are friends just like our brothers."

Katie grinned. "Were not friends you just follow me around all day."

Jasmine chuckled rolling her eyes. "Only out of pity katie-cat."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

They were all in the limo on there way back to Palm Woods ready for a good lunch when Jasmine's phone rang.

"Hi Jasmine here speak now or I'll hang up." She answered her phone cheerfully. Her smile only grew at the answer. "Hi Hiro I didn't expect you to call isn't it like really late or really early there?"

_"Jazz my grandfather died." He said._

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

_"Jasmine we are not coming back to Minnesota."_

Jasmine gasped. "What?"

**Author: So here's the next chapter. ^-^**


	5. cheering Jazz up

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Extra disclaimer: I also don't own Victorious.

Ch5: Cheering Jazz up.

Just a day ago Jasmine had received the call from her boyfriend saying he was staying in Japan and needless to say she was upset and needless to say the others were getting worried.

"Kendall how do you fix heartbreaks?" The tallest band member asked.

Kendall blinked. "Why are you asking me?"

James shrugged. "Out of all of us you get dumped the most."

"Harsh but so true." Logan said looking up from the book he was reading.

"I do not get dumped the most!" Kendall called offended.

"Hey Kendall." Jo said walking over and sitting down besides him.

The guys looked at each other. "Hey Jo your a girl right?" James asked.

"Eh yes James thank you for noticing." Jo said slowly.

"When you get dumped what do you do to feel better?" Carlos asked.

For a moment Jo looked thoughtful. "Well..."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"What?" Jasmine muttered opening the apartment door to Camille and Jo. Camille frowned slightly just like she had easily gotten along with James she also liked his younger sister cause they were so alike.

"Were here to make you feel better!" Camille said enthusiastically walking in.

Jo nodded. "We got chocolate ice and the three most dramatic chick flicks you can leagally get."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

An hour later Katie walked in to see how it was going and frowned only finding Camille and Jo on the couch crying over a movie. "Where's Jasmine?"

"Shs!" Camille said focusing on the tv. Jo just pointed to the other room.

"There you are." She said finding Jasmine laying down on her bed in their shared room.

"Hi Katie." Jasmine sighed looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Aren't you supposed to watch those drama movies with Jo and Camille?"

"Didn't feel like it." Jasmine muttered going back to the magazine.

Katie sighed sitting down on the bed. "Maybe you should do what you always do when your upset... you know... sing a song or something." She suggested.

Jasmine put the magazine away and crossed her arms. "I'm not upset and I'm never going to sing again."

"You have the ri-... What do you mean never sing again?" Katie gasped.

"Exactly what you think." Jasmine said sounding annoyed.

"But you can't not sing."

"I survived the first three years of my life without singing a single note so I think I'll manage." Jasmine muttered turning away.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

"This is kidnapping." Jasmine said emotionlessly as James carried her in to the limo putting her down on the backseat..

"Sorry Jazzy but your not spending your entire vacation in the apartment."James said closing the door. "Besides Katie is sure this will cheer you up."

"I'm not upset!" Jasmine yelled at James through the window. She sighed leaning her head against the window. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked Adrian who was driving.

"I don't know Katie programmed the GPS." Adrian answered.

Jasmine shrugged turning to Katie who sat in the passengers seat. "Katie?"

"We are going to get you back in to dating finding a cute boy and just flirt for fun." Katie replied cheerfully.

"Okaaay." Jasmine replied slowly. "So you typed in..?"

"Where the cute boys are."

Jasmine nodded. "Of course."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Alright girls I give up." Adrian said parking the limo. "The GPS has been leading us in circles."

Katie sighed. "We should ask someone the right direction."

"No need to I'll think of something." Adrian said.

Jasmine groaned opening the door. "I'll go."

"Don't try escaping!" Katie yelled after her.

"Adrian lives in LA and he doesn't know where we are I'm not that stupid thank you very much." Jasmine said going outside muttering stuff about all men being to stubborn and having to much pride.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"I can't believe that all men are just so stubborn to just and just ask someone for the right direction. I mean come on everyone gets lost sometimes right?" Jasmine was talking to herself while looking for someone that could help her out.

"Can I help you?"

"Hm?" Jasmine turned around and gasped slightly at the cute older boy standing there. "Sorry what did you say?" She asked politely her hate for men temporally forgotten.

"Hi I'm Beck." He said offering her a hand.

"Jasmine but just call me Jazz everyone does." Jasmine said shaking his hand her usual confidence when talking to a cute boy returning. "Uhm.. my friend and I got lost and could you tell me what stree-"

"Hey you!" A goth girl called interrupting Jasmine's question. "Who are and why are you talking to my boyfriend?" She demanded.

"Jade relax." Beck said kissing the girl's cheek.

Jasmine blushed looking down anger burning through her veins at how familiarity of the scene. Before she even realized she lashed out and slapped the older girl in the face.

"Jasmine!" Katie yelled rushing over.

"What's taking you so long?" Tori said as she André , Cat and Robbie walked over. "Jade what happened to your face!" Tori gasped at the red spot on Jade's face.

"She slapped me!" Jade yelled pointing to at Jasmine accusingly.

"Jazz if I were you I would apologize to the emo girl." Katie whispered to Jasmine.

"I'm not emo!" Jade yelled now clearly angry.

"Girl have you looked in a mirror?" Rex said and Robbie nodded.

"I.. I'm so terribly sorry I didn't me-"

"She didn't mean it her boyfriend broke up with her over the phone the other day and she refused to talk about and I think you just pissed her off." Katie interrupted Jasmine's apology.

"I pissed he-"

"Oh your first break up oh how sad." Cat interrupted Jade. Tori nodded. "Yeah and what kind of jerk breaks up over the phone." She added.

"His grandfather died and now his parents are taking over his business in Japan , so I don't think there was any other way to do it anyway." Jasmine whispered still not looking up.

"Well yeah but doesn't he realize how hurtful that is." Jade said surprising everyone.

"Did she just... she showed sympathy for someone." André said surprised.

"Yeah and I'm terribly sorry I slapped you so if you could show us the way..." Jasmine trailed of still not looking up.

"You should come inside with us until you feel better your shaking a bit." Robbie said pointing to the building behind them.

"Well I don't think that's such a good idea we have plans an-"

"Katie." Jasmine interrupted having finally looked up and realize where they were. "Do you have any idea what that building is."

Katie looked up. "A school?"

"Hollywood Arts the coolest school ever!" Jasmine said her mouth hanging open slightly sounding excited for something for the first time in almost two days.

"Okay and who goes to school in the summer?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh we were rehearsing we going to do the opening for the teen choice awards." André explained. "Ever heard of it?"

"Eh yeah!" Jasmine said reaching in her shirt and pulled out her VIP pass.

"Your still wearing that?" Katie asked.

"I didn't want to lose it and not be able to enter."

"Enter? Jazz our brothers are nominated I think were good." Katie chuckled.

"Wait wait wait WAIT!" Tori said raising an eyebrow. "Your brothers are nominated? Who are your brothers?"

Jasmine smiled slightly she and Katie looked at each other and sighed. "I'm Katie Knight younger sister of Kendall Knight." Jasmine nodded. "And I'm Jasmine Diamond Younger sister of James Diamond."

Tori and Cat looked at each other and grinned. "Big Time Rush!" They squealed.

The others all covered their ears. "Next time when you do that warn me." André said slowly removing his hands from his ears.

"So you wanna see our school?" Beck invited earning himself a short glare from Jade.

"Yes please." Jasmine grinned.

"Yeah hey would you like to see the stage." Robbie asked.

Jasmine smiled. "Yeah!"

As the other kids began leading the way Jasmine reached in her pocket and pulled out her purple hairbrush.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"I have almost neglected 'the hair' and maybe I can show of what I can at that stage." Jasmine said brushing her hair.

"What happened to the I'll never sing again?"

"Not know Katie." Jasmine giggled.

**Author: I actually liked this chapter and I like the new show Victorious that finally aired in the netherlands this month and yes I admit I have now already watched all the episodes on youtube. I hope you'll like the new chapter and if there's something you want to see in the next chapter please let me know.**


	6. Revenge on mr Bitters

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch6: Revenge on mr. Bitters.

Jasmine chuckled talking in her phone. "Yeah well you are 16 and my brother would freak if I started to date someone his age." She said. "Yeah I gotta go right now maybe I'll call you later okay bye." Jasmine couldn't help but giggle as she put her phone away.

"Was it the nerdy kid from yesterday?" Katie asked.

Jasmine shook her head but then nodded.

"Was it him or not?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Robbie dialed the number but his puppet asked me out." Jasmine said with a small laugh.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You get every boy you want even the ones who aren't human." She was secretly glad that her friend was already making jokes and having fun. Though she recently found out something else she and James had in common they were both incredibly good at hiding emotional pain. She was pretty sure that Jasmine was already doing much better now anyways so she wasn't going to worry much over it.

Jasmine grinned. "That's cause I have 'the face'." She said making Jazz hands. "But you got to admit that is like the coolest school ever right?"

Katie nodded. "Well it kinda is something for you to bad you don't live here."

Jasmine grinned. "Maybe I can convince my parents to let me stay. I mean it worked fine while they were on honeymoon and seeing there aren't any cute boys left in Minnesota..." She trailed of grinning sneaky.

Katie shrugged. "Carlos and Logan's parents are okay with them staying with us so who knows. But let's finish this first we need to come up with ideas for the Big Time clothing line it needs to be done by tomorrow."

Jasmine nodded and was a was about to say something when Bitters walked up to them. "I want you two out of the lobby." He said pointing to the elevators.

"What why?" Jasmine asked.

"There is a pharmacist convention and I don't want you two ruining things." Bitters said glaring at the two girls who looked at him oddly..

"And how would we ruing this?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bad stuff always happen to me when you two are together." Bitters answered.

"Yeah to you cause we don't like you. We don't know these pharmacist guys." Jasmine reasoned.

"I don't care now get out!" Bitters yelled.

The girls huffed and grabbed their notebooks walking of.

"We're not leaving it at this right?" Jasmine asked when they were in the elevator.

Katie shook her head glaring at the men till the elevator doors closed. "Oh no."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Just when they got out of the elevator Jasmine's phone rang again she sighed and turned it of.

"Nerd kid again?" Katie asked.

Jasmine nodded. "His puppet has a crush on me." She said in a whiney voice.

"Why did you give him your number anyway?" Katie asked frowning slightly.

"I didn't he was there when I gave Tori and André my number. I gave it to them so they could check if there's a way for me to enter Hollywood arts."

"What about asking your parents seeing that you technically don't live in LA." Katie chuckled.

Jasmine smiled. "Well if Hollywood arts wants me to join who are my parents to say no to the performing arts school there is?" She and Katie laughed.

"Yeah the only bad thing is that that puppet keeps calling me." Jasmine said as they stopped laughing.

"Eh Jazz I'm pretty sure that Robbie calls you and makes Rex speak." Katie said smiling.

Jasmine shrugged. "Then I guess I'm just to hot."

Suddenly there was a hand on her forehead. A tall men with already graying her in a white coat was looking at her with a slight frown. "You don't feel warm young lady do you have any other symptoms?"

"I didn't mean that literally sir." Jasmine said pushing the guy's hand away.

"Are you here for the pharmacists convention?" Katie asked with devious glint in her eyes.

They guy nodded and Katie's grin widened. "Are all your colleagues as... devoted as you are?"

The guy smiled widely. "Yes us pharmacist take our jobs quit seriously."

"Perfect!" Katie yelled grabbing Jasmine's arm and pulling her in 2J. Suddenly her head peeked out. "Hey sir how long is this pharmacists convention?"

"Two days."

"Thank you." Katie said returning inside.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

The next morning Katie and Jasmine surrounded by multiple men in white coats. "Are you sure we used the right pens." Jasmine asked a bit nervous. Katie nodded grinning when mr. Bitters walked in his entire face was green with red dots.

"And his alarm didn't go off on time so he couldn't take a shower." Katie said smiling. "The poor thing!" She and Jasmine yelled bursting in laughter bumping their fists together.

"You think this is funny?" Bitters asked standing in front of the two girls.

"Yep." "Pretty much yeah." The girls said nodding.

"Well to bad cause unlike teenage girls I don't care what I look like." He said crossing his arms grinning.

Jasmine giggled and Katie rolled her eyes. "You think we did this all just so don't look good?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't?"

"No." Jasmine answered shaking her head.

Katie whistled getting the attention of all the pharmacists. "Hey look at that guy I wonder what kind of disease he has!" She yelled pointing at Bitters.

"No no guys look." He said grabbing a towel and rubbing his face.

"It's waterproof." Katie whispered to him.

"Better start running." Jasmine advised.

"Ahaaa!" Bitters screamed as he was being chased away by a mob of pharmacists who all had their diagnosis ready.

"Maybe next time he'll think twice before kicking us out of the lobby." Katie said as the girls crossed their arms watching as Bitters was being chased away.

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it!**

**PS: Please send me ideas!**


	7. The Big Time clothing line

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch7: The Big Time clothing line.

"Are we there yet?" Katie asked for the hundredth time. They were supposed to go to some huge fashion empire something Jasmine had been really excited about.

"The radio is mocking me." Jasmine sighed as the radio started playing Boyfriend. She usually loved her brothers music but seeing the sircumstances...

Kelly sighed changing the channel.

"Wait!" Katie stopped her from changing it again. "I know that song."

"They can play 'let's pretend'  
Make out like they're my best friend  
Telling their lies  
And they can scheme behind my back  
Make fiction not a fact  
Try to re-write my life"

Jasmine gasped looking up. "Tha.. that's my song!"

"Yeah but who's singing it?" Katie asked listening intently trying to figure out who stole her friends song.

Jasmine sighed. "It's Amber. She left school a month before summer and I couldn't find the backup with the music since then. "This is so not my week." She muttered.

"Didn't you get it copywrited or something?" Katie asked.

Jasmine shrugged. "It didn't seem necessary. The whole school heard me sing it multiple times and Mrs. Robins knew it was my song. There's nothing to do about it now anyway we're all going to go to different schools at the end of summer."

"And can we do something about it?" Katie asked and Jasmine shook her head. "Nope cause technically Amber just stole my English homework seeing I didn't do anything to make it officially mine."

Suddenly Jasmine giggled.

Katie turned to her surprised her friend could find some humor when her song is stolen. "What?"

"Amber still can't get her high notes right."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Are you sure that's your real name?" Katie asked the weird boy.

"Pssh of course I do Ryan Lazerbeam at your service." He said.

The bold receptionist shook his head. "I still don't believe it but he has prove." He whispered. Kate chuckled. "Prove that he fell on his head as a kid?"

Just then kelly and Jasmine returned from the restroom and Kelly went to the reception desk. "Kelly Wainwright rocque records." She said smiling sweetly. "We're here to help with the Big Time clothing line."

Oscar nodded. "Yes Mr. Madigan should be here to see in a few minutes. You can take seat."

Kelly sighed sitting down between a bored Katie and an excited Jasmine when suddenly her phone rang. "Kelly Wainwright Rocque records." She sighed and nodded. "Fine I'll be there as soon as I can."

She turned to the girls. "I have to go back to Rocque records Griffin wants to test us for something knowing him it could probably take a while so I guess the boys will pick you up at five." She said getting up and rushing to the door.

A tall women with long dark hair walked past them and gave them a weird look. "We have now officially started a daycare." She muttered. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Hey people." Mr. Madigan said walking in. "Oscar are the people from rocque records here yet."

Oscar nodded and pointed to the girls. "The producer's assistant was here to but she left they are here to see the designs for the Big Time clothing line."

Amanda started laughing. "Yeah right good one Oscar." She laughed.

"Amanda don't be rude now Oscar who are they?" Mr. Madigan asked.

"Well I'm Jasmine Diamond and this is Katie Knight and can I please have your autograph!" Jasmine yelled excitedly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Amanda groaned. "I told you investing in a boy band was a bad idea."

"Oh it isn't so bad Amanda. True said it was a good band and besides they are really cute." Mr. Madigan said squeezing Jasmine's cheek. Katie chuckled '_good thing Jasmine is a fan of him or else she would have attacked already'. _Katie shook her head and decided to help. "Besides we know what our brothers actually like to wear instead of what the stylists tell them to wear."

Mr. Madigan nodded while signing Jasmine's autograph. "Oscar escort these two young ladies to True's office."

Oscar nodded and leaded the girls to the right office. "True these are Katie Knight and Jasmine Diamond. They are here to see your designs for the Big Time clothing line."

True nodded looking up from her work. "Sure I'll get them." She said standing up.

"True can I speak to you for a sec?" Oscar asked.

True nodded following Oscar to the hall. "What's up?"

Oscar leaned closer. "You better be careful with them I heard on a web show that there brothers can get really protective over them. If something goes wrong rocque records might not want to work us."

True shrugged lightly. "Oscar they are just little kids I can watch them no problem." She said walking back in her office.

To her surprise she didn't see either one of the girls. "Okay maybe a little problem." She whispered to herself before rushing in and starting to look for the girls.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

"I can't believe we have been sitting her for 20 minutes and we still haven't seen one model." Jasmine muttered going through the make up set she had found.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Katie muttered crossing her arms as Jasmine continued doing her make over. _'Be a good friend she's upset she needs the destraction'. _She kept telling herself.

"Do you want the blue or the green eyeshade?" Jasmine asked.

"Surprise me."Katie sighed. "Jazz if you like doing make up so much how come you never use it? Well I mean besides the girly gloss products."

Jasmine shrugged lightly. "I don't really want it on 'the face' I guess. That would take away the uniqueness."

"Uniqueness?" Katie asked.

Jasmine nodded. "Everyone in Hollywood wears make up and I'm uniqe cause I don't and still look good."

Katie rolled her eyes. "In all modesty."

"It's not modesty if it's the truth." Jasmine giggled.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Lulu quit playing around we have got to find those girls or I'm fired!" True snapped.

"Lost them?" Oscar asked as they tried sneaking past them.

"Please don't tell?" True and Lulu asked at the same time.

Oscar smiled. "They're in the meeting room."

"What how do you know?" True gasped.

"They asked me to tell you where they are if came looking for them."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Katie and Jasmine stood on the catwalk in the meeting room. They had changed to clothes that really screamed pop star. They had found the clothes in one of the many offices.

Katie took a step forward. "Make it count, play it straight. Don't look back, don't hesitate."

"When you go big time!" Jasmine added. "Whatcha know whatcha feel never quit and make it real."

"When you roll big time!" Lulu sang when she and True walked in the meeting room. For a short moment all four girls looked at each other before shrugging.

"Hey! Hey!  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! Hey!  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! Hey!  
Better take your shot now." They sang togheter.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"James what are you thinking you've had you scheming face on all day." Logan asked once they entered the huge building to pick Katie and Jasmine up.

"When Jasmine goes back to Minnesota there's no doubt she's going to try to get a new boyfriend right?" James asked with a thoughtful expression.

"She's like you so yeah Jasmine will probably go men hunting." Kendall nodded.

James sighed. "And this time I'm not even going to be there to try and chase the new dates away. At least I knew to old one." James complained.

Kendall and Carlos laughed while Logan went to the reception. "Hi we're here for Katie Knight and Jasmine Diamond."

The guy nodded. "I'll call them and they should be back here soon."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Oscar called the boys are here to pick you up and I haven't even showed you my designs." True gasped.

"Oh those we already checked them out while you were talking with that bold guy. They're really cool." Jasmine complimented. Suddenly her phone rang. "Jasmine here." She answered cheerfully. "Hi André!" She grinned.

_"Yeah you can enter and me and Tor have to watch you for the first week and if your good you can stay. The principal only wants to meet your guardian and your in!"_

"My guardian..?" Jasmine asked slowly. "Sure we'll be there." She answered quickly.

**Author: Oh you have no idea how hard it was to come up with this chapter I guess I had a small writers block so ideas will still be appreciated. Thanks to Mudmaster94 for the idea of Jasmine giving Katie a make over.**


	8. Meeting with the principal

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch8: Meeting with the principal

"So you are seriously going to try this?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow looking at James who was wearing a formal suit and a fake mustache.

James nodded making sure the fake mustache wouldn't fall of. "Yeah it's a great school and once she gets excepted there's no way her parents can say no."

Logan nodded. "Okay I get your plan but why exactly did we have to come?"

"Moral support." Jasmine shrugged.

Carlos frowned. "Wait if your playing your dad then who am I?"

"Your still Carlos." Logan said.

"Nah that's to easy. Can I be Kendall?" Carlos asked grinning.

"Why do you want to be Kendall?" Kendall asked frowning slightly.

"If I was Kendall I would be the leader with the plan." Carlos explained simply.

Kendall nodded. "Sure but then I want to be Logan my grades need to get better."

Katie sighed patting Jasmine's arm. "Your doomed."

"Thanks." Jasmine muttered rolling her eyes.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"It's nice to meet you mr. Diamond." Principal Hodges said as he shook James's hand.

James nodded smiling lightly. "The same here sir." He said trying to sound older. "Jasmine always wanted to go to this school and I'm glad she has a chance to enter."

"Unbelievable they haven't lied yet." Logan whispered from behind them were the other three band members had been allowed to sit.

"Of course I have no doubt she'll be excepted easily some of my students were very positive about her. I only have some things I want to ask concerning your file." The principal said looking at Jasmine nodded.

"Well okay then." He said going through some papers. "According to this you stopped all clubs in February may I ask why?"

Jasmine chuckled nervously rubbing her neck. "Uh.. They put stuff like that in you file to?"

James frowned. "Why didn't you tell you quit music club." He hissed.

Jasmine smiled nervously. "Well I stopped cause I wasn't allowed to perform."

"You weren't good engough?" The principal asked.

Jasmine actually laughed at that. "Ha! They wish I was great." She said grinning confidently.

"Okay so you were to good then?" The principal asked again.

Jasmine shook her head. "No it kind of was because of... my name."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah Jazz tell the principal what you mean." James added.

"Well..." Jasmine sighed. "My family sort of has a reputation. My mom used to sing , my brother is in a boy band and my dad used to be a model. When you sign up for something like a play or talent show obviously you have to sign your last name so when I signed with Diamond people began accusing me of taking advantage of my family name.

I told the teaches and they said should stop signing up for things to cause they didn't want it to look like they were using my name to get the school more publicity." Jasmine told them.

"Why didn't you tell me? In your messages you always say you doing great." James asked frowning.

"You and mom worry to much." Jasmine stated simply. "So seeing I wasn't going to achieve anything I quit music and drama club. But the other kids still weren't happy cause all of a sudden they thought that I thought I was to good enough for them. So to make a long story short I'm glad I don't have to see most of them anymore." She finished.

She noticed James frowning at her. "Are done?" She asked hoping her brother wouldn't blow up.

"And I ask again" James said not bothering to whisper anymore. "why didn't you tell me for all you know I could have done something."

"That would have made it worse!" Jasmine argued. "Imagine this in the newspaper: Popstar James Diamond visits local school to stop bullying baby sister."

"Okay maybe that wouldn't have helped but why did you lie to me?" James said crossing his arms. "Yeah everything is fine at school music club is great!" He yelled sarcastically.

"Uhm guys?" Carlos interrupted the argument.

"What!" The siblings yelled turning around.

"Your interview with the principal!" Kendall and Logan yelled reminding the two why they were here in the first place.

"Oh yeah..." They said turning back to the principal who had his arms crossed and was frowning a the pair. "Uh we can explain..." James trailed of.

"Oh of course you can." The principal said as he leaned forward and pulled James's fake mustache off. "Mr. Diamond."

James yelped. "Okay that really hurt." He said rubbing his upper lip. "Okay technically I didn't lie." He said. "I'm James Diamond her brother and I actually never said I was her father and... Can she go to this school or not?"

"Well that depends who are your real parents and why aren't they here?" The men asked.

"Like I said my mom's a former Mill-girl and my dad used to be a model they aren't here cause... I don't live here I'm just visiting James in La. But if I get excepted here who are my parents to say no to the best performing arts school there is?" Jasmine said grinning.

The principal nodded. "Very well but I do want to meet on of your parents after your first week."

Jasmine gasped. "Does that mean that I can stay?"

The principal nodded.

"Yess!" Jasmine and James said bumping their fists together.

**Author: I actually like this chapter and I hope you do to.**


	9. Worst date EVER!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch9: Worst date EVER!

"Unbelievable how perverted some people can be. I mean come on!" Jasmine muttered as she and Katie entered and sat down.

"Alright dogs!" Gustavo yelled. "As you know you are nominated for the teen choice awards. The great grandson of Bob Bain the original producer of the kids choice awards is here. Now even though he's to young he does have some saying over the teen choice awards so I want you to make a good impression."

Katie and Jasmine looked at each other with a worried expression. "Uhm he wouldn't be like say... eleven years old?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah something like that." Gustavo nodded then turned his angry face towards them. "Why?" He growled when they heard the sounds of sirens coming closer.

"Oh come on!" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "He called the hospital? I barley touched him!"

"I did." Katie grinned.

"Girls." Kendall warned.

"We'll fix this." They said rushing out.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?" Jasmine asked with fake concern as the short brown haired boy sat in the ambulance.

"Yeah but not thanks to and your crazy friend." He yelled glaring at her.

"Oh but we didn't mean that Bobby." Jasmine said smiling sweetly she blinked couple of times. "Bob that's a really cool name being named after your famous grandfather." She giggled patting his shoulder playfully.

Bob grinned. "I deserve only the coolest name."

Jasmine cringed trying not throw up over the ugly kid in front of her. He was short in baggy clothes his face was sweaty and he had sneezed over her three times since she had sat down next to him and worst of all he spit on you when he talked.

"Do you want to come hang out with me for something after I'm done here?" He asked.

Jasmine winced. "Uh I already have plans... and I need to feed... my dog later.. and I'm have to wash my hair... and I-"

"She would love to hang out with you!" Carlos cheerfully said as he and Logan patted her shoulders. "Katie told us everything." Logan whispered. Jasmine glared at them. "I'll take revenge." She hissed as bob pulled her away to the nearest cafeteria. "Revenge!" She yelled before the door closed.

Logan looked at Carlos. "She and Katie are going to team up against us right?"

"Oh yeah." Carlos nodded. "James's gonna flip when he finds out we made his sister date a perverted kid right?"

Logan nodded. "We're dead."

"Not so dead as that kid will be." Katie said suddenly appearing behind them. "Jasmine shows has a wicked temper remember guys." She grinned. "Well I'm following those two I don't want to miss the show." She said before walking of.

Carlos and Logan gulped. That was true Jasmine did have a crazy temper she could snap and yell at you she could lash out and.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Oops." Bob said when he spilled his chocolate cake over Jasmine's white skirt.

"It's okay." Jasmine said slowly. "It's just a gift my grandmother send.. from Paris." The last part was whispered quietly.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Katie , Carlos and Logan who were hiding behind a plant spying the two winced. "You think she went to angermangement class without telling me or something?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh men look." Carlos gasped pointing at Jasmine's hands who clenched so hard they were turning white and shaking.

"We need to do something." Logan said biting his nails.

"I know!" Carlos yelled grabbing a radio.

"Where did you get that radio?" Logan and Katie asked.

Carlos just shrugged.

_For there's so many things that  
I never ever got to say  
Cause I'm all tongue tied with  
My words getting in the way_

If you can read my mind  
Then all your doubts will be left behind  
And every little thing will be falling into place  
I would scream to the world  
They will see your my girl BUT I JUST Keep getting STUCK STUCK  
But I'm never giving up up  
In the middle of a perfect day  
I'm tripping over words to say  
Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting  
STUCK STUCK 

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Jasmine just wanted to burry her head in her knees and cry tears of frustration when Bob asked her to dance with him.

She had looked at him and was about to say no when he suddenly spoke up. "Do it for Big Time Rush or they will be denominated.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Is it just me or is Jazz's face turning green?" Katie asked frowning slightly. "Logan go check what he ate." She ordered.

Logan sighed and went to check what Bob hat eaten. "Garlic surprise."

"What's the surprise?" Carlos asked.

"Extra garlic." Logan sighed. "Jasmine will kill us."

"Not mention James's reaction when he finds out we set his sister up with that little creep."

"I think you'll find out soon." Kendall's voice said.

"Huh?" They turned around to find Kendall and James behind them.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"You know I would prefer if you kept your eyes _above_ my neck." Jasmine said in a warning tone.

Suddenly four struggling boys rolled out from between the plants.

"Guys!" Jasmine grinned. "Bob this is Big Time Rush there really nice guys you should meet them I'll live you alone now bye!" She quickly said before running of.

"Where are you going?" Katie yelled.

"Shower!"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Hey." Jasmine said walking in the living room towel still in her hands. She frowned as she noticed all four boy and Katie sitting on the couch staring at Katie's laptop. "What are you doing?"

"You have got to see this." Katie said motioning her to come closer. "Bob Bain's grandson hollywood playboy. He takes advantage of his family name so he can get dates with people who are afraid to get denominated."

"Okay this so asks for revenge." Jasmine stated and everyone turned to Kendall.

"What?" He asked.

"You always come up with a plan." Logan stated.

**Author: So I already have some ideas no how they are going to take revenge on Bob but I would love to know what you think.**


	10. Sugar sweet revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch10: Sugar sweet revenge

"Oh just admit I so totally beat you." Jasmine told Katie grinning.

"Only cause I had to stand in the sun the whole time." Katie replied rolling her eyes. They had spent most of the morning playing tennis while waiting to see how the plan was progressing.

"There he is and he's humming a song." Jasmine whispered once she spotted Bob.

"Well don't just stand there come on we need to find out what song it is." Katie whispered back grabbing a small camera from her pocket.

Once Bob walked away again Jasmine was humming the tune while Katie was trying to figure out which one it was. "Famous."

"You got that one tape?" Jasmine asked.

Katie nodded and then shot Jasmine a apologetic look. "Your ready for your part?"

"Can I change first?"

"Nope." Katie answered giving Jasmine a little push towards the lobby.

"Hey Bobby!" She called with fake cheerfulness.

"There's my little Jazzy-wazzy." He said turning around with a huge grin on his face.

For a moment Jasmine stood still considering if she should slap and yell at him. '_First of all James is the only one who's allowed to call me Jazzy since I turned twelve and second that's the stupidest nickname I ever heard' _She sighed knowing she should probably keep to the plan. "Hey I really enjoyed our date yesterday feel like doing it again tomorrow?"

Bob just smirked. "Why not right now babe?" He asked spitting in her face a bit.

Jasmine for the second time had to fight the urge to slap the short boy not cause he spit on her but cause she once again saw his eyes traveling below her neck. She blinked at that question. "I.. eh.." She looked down and noticed she still had her tennis racket with her. "I have tennis practice today."

Bob nodded. "Okay then tomorrow it is." He said and then started to hum a tune again.

"What song is that?" Jasmine asked innocently.

"Big Time Rush 'till I forget about you'."

"Oh do you like the band?" She asked blinking sweetly.

He nodded. "yeah for some reason their songs are stuck in my head today." he said and the humming changed to 'stuck'.

"Oh really how odd." Jasmine said giggling nervously. "Eh but do you have their album?"

"Yeah I love BTR's album it's great!"

Jasmine grinned so far the plan was working.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"I told you if you put on the music when he's asleep he'll wake up with them running through his head." Jasmine grinned. She and Carlos had been the ones to sneak in in Bob's house and put the ipod with BTR music over his head. "How's the remixing going?" She asked turning to Logan who was working at the laptop.

"Very good actually." Logan smiled pressing some buttons so they could watch the video. "It's great! I Love love love LOVE BTR!"

"Okay so now Katie's going to post this on her blog." Kendall nodded. "Jasmine you know what to do right?"

Jasmine nodded grabbing her cell. "I going to use the power of teen girl communication and make Bobby .jr beg for mercy!"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"I'm really happy about this Jazz." Bob said while whipping his nose with his already dirty sleeve.

Jasmine nodded taking some bread she sighed when he ordered the garlic surprise again. "When you dated Lindsay did you go to cafeterias to?" She asked eating some of her salad.

"What?" Bob asked looking up from the menu.

"Nothing." Jasmine shrugged.

Suddenly a 12 year old girl with long blond hair rushed up to them. "Bob how could you do this to me?" She demanded.

Bob looked up and gasped. "Lindsay... Hi uhm.. I.." He spluttered trying to think of something.

"Bobby who is this?" Jasmine asked trying to sound confused.

"This.. this is..." Bobby stuttered not knowing what to do.

Three more girls walked up to them. "Bobby what are you doing here?"

All five girls were now looking at him with a confused expression that gradually turned in a glare.

"Bobby is dating me!"

"Bob is dating me!"

"NO me!"

"Okay I admit I'm dating all of you!" He yelled getting enough of the shrieking and cries around him. "But don't worry there's enough of Bob for all of you."

All girls glared at and looked ready to attack.

"Now now don't be upset girls after all I can get your family denominated." He said holding his hands up in defense.

Jasmine smirked. "Katie could you come over here for a sec!" She yelled.

Katie who walked up to them. She put her laptop on the table and started playing the video. "It's great! I love Love LOVE BTR!"

"Wouldn't people wonder why you suddenly changed your mind about BTR?" Katie asked smirked as she crossed her arms. "After all we just saw what a great lyer you are." She said holding up her camera and pressing play. "Okay I admit I'm dating all of you!"

"Oh we're so good." Jasmine said as she and Katie bumped their fists together.

"Thanks for the opportunity for revenge girls." Lindsay said waving as she and the other girls walked away. "Yeah it was fun." An other girl giggled.

"You.. you planned this?" Bob asked in disbelief.

"Yep." The girls nodded.

"Well." Bob shrugged walking over and putting an arm around Jasmine's waist. "At least I still have my Jazz-wazzy right?" he said planting a sticky kiss on her cheek.

"Oh yeah about that." Jasmine said before she flipped him over her back. _(imagine it the way Sam does it in iCarly.) _

She chuckled when she heard four gasps.

"And yet some people still think I'm unable to defend my self." She shrugged walking past James leaving the cafeteria followed by Katie.

"I wonder why we're so surprised. I mean Katie tortures people all the time." Kendall said earning chuckles from the other band members.

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it!**


	11. Carmen's visit

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch11: Carmen's visit.

Carlos yawned it was five in the morning and they had just arrived at Rocque records to get ready for the awards but none of the boys could keep their eyes open. He turned to Jasmine. "Jazz would you mind playing something else?" He asked.

Jasmine who had recently started taking piano lessons from Gustavo looked at Carlos for a moment before shrugging and started to play a new song.

The boys listened to the song nodding. "Boyfriend?" Kendall asked.

Jasmine smiled nodding. "Yeah I can only play the first verse and the chorus though."

Logan nodded. "Men your a fast learner."

Katie shrugged. "You learned how to dance and to perform Big Time for Griffin in less then three days."

Gustavo and Kelly walked in. "Alright dogs its time you get ready the stylist have finally arived."

The guys nodded and left leaving Katie and Jasmine.

"Dog promoting pups!" Gustavo yelled.

"What?" Katie said through a yawn.

"When I said go to the stylists I meant go to the stylists!"

Katie and Jasmine sighed and got up.

"He could have just said right?" Jasmine muttered as she and Katie headed to the stylists.

Katie nodded. "Yeah and when did we become 'pups'?"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"This is defiantly one of my bests pictures." Jasmine said going through the new pop tiger magazine. They were now in the limo on their way to the teen choice awards.

"I don't get why I couldn't keep my own clothes." Katie complained. "And why the sunglasses?" She didn't have anything against them but she really wondered why she needed to wear them in the limo.

Kendall chuckled. "You kept complaining about the lights at photoshoot so this is the best they could come up with."

Katie frowned looking at her brother. "We're taking more pictures?"

Kendall nodded.

"From the moment we get out of the limo." James added.

"Oh great." Katie muttered leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"We're here!" Kelly said cheerfully. "Okay now Gustavo and I will get out fir-.." She sighed noticing they already left and were taking pictures outside.

"Now you be a good popstar while I'll be the crazy fangirl." Jasmine said running of.

"Just maked sure you're at the dressing room in an hour kay!" James called after her before he turned back to the flashing cameras.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

"We wont bite." Ian Somerhalder(from the Vampire diaries) joked.

Jasmine giggled as Adrian toke the picture of her and Katie standing between Robert Pattinson , Taylor Lautner (both fromTwillight) Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder. (both from the Vampire diaries)

Neither girls could hide their giggles when they were surrounded by hot vampire actors.

"Okay we do we want to meet next?" Jasmine asked.

"Who cares Taylor Lautner touched me!" Katie squealed.

Jasmine giggled. "There has to be a boy involved will you ever see Katie knight squal. I thought you didn't like Twilight."

Katie nodded. "I don't like the movie but I seriously love those guys."

Sudenly someone covered Jasmine's eyes. "adiviña quen é?"

Jasmine frowned at the Spanish question. "Carmen what are you doing here?"

Carmen frowned removing her hands. "How did you know it was me?"

"We know many Spanish people." Katie giggled as she and Jasmine hugged the shorter girl.

"You didn't know Amber stole song?" Carmen asked.

Jasmine sighed. "Of course I did but I don't have prove." How could she forget to call Carmen. Carmen had performed the song with her every time.

Carmen nodded. "Yeah but mi papi hates when people hurt my feelings and has found prove." Replied gringing. "But enough of that you look so good!"

Jasmine smiled. "Told you Katie." She sang.

Katie rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing in LA?"

"Me Uncle and papi are here to visit awards for Carlos. And mi papi gets new job after summer here this time!" She exclaimed earning squeals from the other two girls. She turned to Jasmine. "Por favor no te enojes." She said with an apolitic smile.

"Why would I be mad." Jasmine asked still smiling.

"When summer is over I'm going to go to school you always want to go." The latina said.

"Wait your going to hollywood arts?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow. "How did you get excepted?"

"Papi can be very convincing." Carmen grimaced slightly.

"Your dad and uncle treated the principal didn't they?" Jasmine asked crossing her arms.

Carmen nodded. "Are you mad?"

"Nope." Jasmine shook her head grinning. "Cause I got excepted to!" She squalled.

"Your mom's letting you stay in LA with Big Time Rush?"

"Eh... No not yet." Jasmine winced. "But she and dad are coming over for the awards so I'll tell her afterwards." She shrugged. "Do you know if the Mitchells are coming?"

Carmen nodded. "They took two weeks of from surgery so they can be here. But Lola's still at camp with Cameron."

The three girls stopped to think about the older girl Lola would be the only one left in Minnesota. "I wonder if she'll handle it without us." Jasmine wondered out loud. "I mean we're gonna visit her a lot but.."

The girls thought about it. Since their friendship Lola had more confidence , a new look , a boyfriend and she and Cameron had both been accepted to school specialized in math. They looked at each other grinning. "She'll be fine."

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it.**


	12. I'm so not a kitchen princess!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch12: I'm so not a kitchen princess!

Jasmine giggled as she and Katie followed the cheering teens in the apartment.

"We rock!" Carlos and James cheered.

"Better not tell them they have to keep the award at Rocque records." Jasmine whispered to Katie who chuckled.

"You have to admit it was totally cool! Not even a glamour hater like you can deny it!" Jasine sang grinning.

Katie sighed. "Alright fine fine. I Katie Knight enjoyed the teen choice awards." She said trying to sound annoyed but her mood was just to good. "It's really cool that Carmen's going to live here to."

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah..." She said slowly. "I still need to tell mom about that."

Katie nodded. "Which hotel are they staying at?"

"Same as last time Logan's family is there to and Carlos's parents are staying at Carmen's new place." Jasmine told her.

"So how are you going to tell your mom about the whole school thing?"

Jasmine nodded. "Well it's not like it's so fun there it's the house of awkwardness. My mom and I have been really awkward with each other since the whole you and James are sibling fiasco last year. It was fine and a little less around the holidays but she still thinks it was the best not telling us until I accidently found out." Jasmine explained. "I know she feels guilty but still."

She stopped to take a moment and watch James and Carlos do a weird dance. "Party! Party! Party!"

Katie chuckled at them before turning back to Jasmine. "So what are you going to do?"

Jasmine grinned. "I'm going to start with my only family member who doesn't make a fuss every time I cough or something."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

The next afternoon Katie and Travis went to the Kitchen to sneak some goodies for a picnic they had planned. "Whoa! What did you do?" Katie gasped finding Jasmine covered in flour.

Jasmine groaned. "My dad said gradma loves being in the kitchen and he hopes I inherited that. So he'll probably be really like it if I baked somthing and..." She trailed of looking down at herself. "I guess that really wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"What were you trying to make?" Travis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Apple..." Jasmine trailed of not being able to read the recipe since it become really wet. "Apple somethings." She decided.

Katie chuckled. "If we help you can we take some with us on our picnic?"

Jasmine smiled nodding. "Sure of course thanks! But uh... Could one of you get me a band-aid or something and the other get the tape running?" She asked holding her left hand up showing a cut across her palm.

Travis winced. "I'll get you the band-aids." He said heading to the bathroom knowing where they kept the band-aids from multiple times he came over and saw one of the guys get hurt.

Katie chuckled helping Jasmine wash her hand. "Okay cutting apples is not your specialty."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I'm so not a kitchen princess."

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Katie laughed a bit.

"I got the band-aids!" Travis called walking back in. "And some disinfect."

"Yipee." Jasmine muttered as Katie began cleaning out the cut.

"Ow!" Jasmine yelped. "Katie that stings!" She whined.

"Don't be a baby." Katie replied."Travis someone needs to cut new apples."

"I'm on it." He replied and started to cut some new apples.

"What's wrong with the ones I cut?" Jasmine asked indignant while Katie was bandaging he hand.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Those are covered in blood."

"Oh yeah..."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Jasmine walked in the living room where her dad was sitting on the couch. They were having a diner party the other families were coming a bit later and Jasmine's mom was still at the hotel watching soaps and her dad had gotten bored so he came earlier.

"Hey David." She said cheerfully as she sat down at the couch. It had been really awkward when she and her mom first moved in to her dad's house in Minnesota. It had been odd to find out your uncle actually was your dad in the end she just settled in calling him David.

"Hey princess." He said looking up.

Jasmine chuckled. For some reason everyone called her princess when trying to come up with a nickname in fact James was the only one who had been original when he started calling her Jazzy when she was three.

"Katie , Travis and I made apple dumplings." She said showing him the plate.

Her dad smiled when he took a bite. "Great taste real good." He said still chewing.

Jasmine grinned hoping Katie and Travis were enjoying their picnic for helping so much. "David you know I need to change schools at the end of summer right?" She started.

"Yeah." He nodded taking another bite. "And you hate the school your mom picked."

Jasmine nodded. "Yep and Ja-"

"James helped you get excepted to that fancy art school you always wanted to go." He interrupted her.

Jasmine blinked. "How did you know?"

"James told us yesterday. Your mom said she'll think about it."

Jasmine sighed palming her forehead. _'Duh of course James simply told them'! _She thought annoyed with herself.

**Author: Here's the next chapter!**


	13. We're responsible right?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch13: We're responsible right?

Jasmine and Katie both frowned. "I think it moved." Jasmine whispered making Katie chuckle.

All of the guys had decided if Jasmine's mom was to let her stay in LA they had to 'apear' responsible and had all agreed to help.

According to Logan a great way to show how responsible you are was being able to cook so he and James tried cooking.

"Logan maybe next time don't get the recipe from an English site." James muttered.

Logan sighed trying to translate the next line. "Add three spoons of garlic?"

James shrugged and added the garlic.

Katie shuddered.

"James stop." Jasmine giggled.

"What?" Both boys said turning to her.

"You can stop now." Jasmine told them chuckling slightly. "Cause there's no way I'm going to eat that anymore with all that garlic."

"And the onions , soya sauce , carrots that were turning black and of course the smelly mystery meat you found in the back of the fridge." Katie added. "Don't you think it would be easier starting with something you know how to make." She asked crossing her arms.

"Oh come on girls it can't that bad." James said taking a spoon of the weird mixture they created. "Logan and I will taste it to prove it isn't so bad." He said handing Logan a spoon and they both took a bite.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"So feeling better?" Jasmine asked when she walked in the living room where James and Logan were resting. Logan was lay on the couch covered in blankets while James sat in a chair hugging his stomach.

"No." Was the chorused reply.

Jasmine chuckled when Kendall and Carlos walked in. "Bon appétit my amigos." Carlos said as he put the tray with two bowls of chicken soup in front of them.

"That were tree languages in one sentence." Logan stated raising an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

"You made soup?" James asked looking surprised tasting it he smiled. "This is great guys."

Kendall chuckled lightly. "Well it was mostly chef Carlitos who did it." He said patting Carlos's shoulder.

"At least two can cook." Katie said walking in and she and Jasmine sat down on the floor. "But seriously what were thinking eating that goop?"

"We don't know." Both boys groaned.

"You know this is more proof of irresponsible behavior then anything else." Kendall said looking at his two friends.

James sighed before turning to his sister to apologize and tell her that her mom probably wouldn't let her stay when he noticed Jasmine's still bandaged hand. She had told him about how she had accidently cut it and he had chuckled.

"I think it would have been responsible to hide the kitchen knives next time you try to bake something to." He stated. "It's not bandaged right. Logan could you do it right please?" James asked.

"Sure." Logan nodded sitting up slightly. Jasmine sighed showing Logan her hand.

Logan slowly removed the bandage and put it back on more tightly.

Jasmine walked over to James's chair he removed his arm so she could sit.

Kendall watched the two noticing how much a like they were and he smiled eyes wandering off to his own sister.

All the guys saw Katie as their own sister manly because they all knew her since she was two years old , maybe because Kendall had asked each one of them to babysit her at least once or maybe.

They hadn't known Jasmine for long they only found out she was James's sister a year ago and yet they all liked her the same as Katie. Maybe they liked her because she and James were so much a like or maybe because of the few things she and had that they never expected from her. Kendall knew this was as close as Katie ever been to a friend and he didn't want his sister only able to see her friend during the holidays.

He knew he wouldn't be able to do that. When Gustavo chose him instead of James to move to LA and record an album he had refused and only went when his friends could come to.

They all knew Jasmine really hated the cold in Minnesota and she didn't like it much at home. Kendall could understand she had recently found out her mom had been lying to her for eleven years and there was on thing Jasmine couldn't stand was when peole lied to her.

She had a lot in common with her dad but it was still really awkward.

James sighed. "Sorry Jazz but I don't think your mom's going to let you stay with us." He said gently rubbing her shoulder.

Jasmine sighed looking down.

"No your not." Kendall stated. "Your Katie's best friend and you always wanted to go that school. Your mom would be wrong to let you stay. We just got to show her how responsible we are."

Jasmine turned to Katie. "Now I know where you get that sudden speech habit from." She whispered.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Jasmine sighed getting up.

She opened the door to find her mom standing there and she immediately closed the door. "Mom's here!" She screamed before opening the door again. "Hi mom." She said giving her mother a quick hug.

"Please sit down." Logan said making room for on the couch.

Audrey nodded sitting down. "Well I'm sure you all want to know what I have decided so my cho-"

"Do you want some soup?" Carlos asked quickly interrupted rushing to the kitchen almost coming back immediately with a bowl of chicken soup. "I made it myself."

"Thank you." Audrey said excepting the soup. "Now my ans-"

"Would you like to hear some funny stories of how responsible we are?" Logan quickly said.

Audrey shook her head smiling lightly. "No sorry I don't have ti-"

"We" She was once again interrupted by Kendall this time. "are very good mansion sitters. Once our boss Gustavo asked us to take care of his mansion which we did pretty good."

"Aside from ruining the couch , letting the alligator escape , the alligator almost ate the cat , James broke the statue and we tried to shave the other cat." Carlos added.

"Carlos!" Kendall , James , Logan , Katie and Jasmine yelled slapping him on his arm.

"Ow!"

"Okay maybe that's not the best story." James decided. "We took the responsibility for the stuff we accidently broke and all took a job to pay for it."

"Didn't we own more to the people we worked for then the bill for all the stuff we broke was?" Logan asked raising his hand

Kendall , James , Carlos , Katie and Jasmine glared at him.

"Oops."

Carlos frowned tying to think of something else to say. "We once helped our friend keep her job by letting her play in our music video."

"Though we accidently told the entire Palm Woods they could be in the video." Kendall said rubbing his chin.

James , Carlos , Logan , Katie and Jasmine all groaned loudly.

Audrey nodded. "Well having listened to all those stories my decision is...

**Author: Here's the next chapter hope you'll like it.**


	14. Get to the point!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch14: Get to the point!

"Well I have deceided t-"

Sudenly the doorbel rang again Jasmine couldn't help but giggle was her mom evr going to finish that sentence?

James sighed getting up. "I'll get it."

"Hi." He said opening the door to see a dark boy holding a keyboard. "Hey I'm here for the Jazz." He said.

"And good bye." James said clossing the door again and turning to Jasmine. "When did you started dating older boy?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "James that was André he was going to help me with the piano. He and an other girl Tori got me in Hollywood arts."

"Oops." James shrugged and opened the door again. "Sorry." He said letting André in.

"Ya ready to learn from the master?" André asked Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded. "Just a sec my mom's going to say if all the hard was for nothing or I'm alowed to stay in LA."

André shrugged sitting down looking at Jasmine's mom ready for the answer. "Okay tell."

Audrey sighed and opened her mouth almost expecting to be interupted again. "Your worse then David." She told James before going back to the story.

"The past year was hard and very confussing for the both of you and I understand that you find it hard to forgive me sweety." She said smilling at them.

"You both got that determinition from your father as goes for the obsession with your looks. I know James can be responsible and as just shown aperantly also really protective and I kno-"

"Mom." Jasmine interupted.

"Yeah?"

"Get to the point! Can I stay or not?"

Audrey sighed. "Your dad and I discussed it and we agreed it would be good for the both of you so yes."

"YAY!" A chorus of cheers filled the room.

"But on the condition you will call me at least twice a day and visit us as often as possible." Her mom told her seriously.

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah yeah sure." She said as she and Katie bumped they're fists toghether.

**Author: Sorry for the shortness but I wanted them to know if Jasmine was stating in LA or not.**


	15. I never lived somewhere

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch15: I never lived somewhere.

"You know I've done interviews before right?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow.

"And I'm not stupid." Carmen said crossing her arms.

"Can't even handle two twelve year olds." Rex shook his head.

Robbie groaned. "You are frustrating me!" He sighed. "All new students at Hollywood arts must get there profile some time before the school starts so they can update it and the other students can get to know them."

The girls sighed and nodded.

"Names?"

"You already know our names!" Jasmine groaned palming her forehead. "Just ask the stuff you don't know take notes and we can go back to the Palm Woods pool."

Robbie nodded. "Sure age?

They continued like this for twenty minutes when they finally reached the last question. "Where were you born?"

"At my nana's house in Madrid." Carmen answered shrugging.

Noticing Robbie's confused look Jasmine decided to translate. "She was born at her grandmother's home in Madrid."

Robbie nodded quickly typing it in. "Okay now you Jazz where were you born?"

"In...uh." Jasmine frowned closing her eyes in deep thought.

"Jasmine.. I asked you whe-"

"I heard the question!" Jasmine snapped. "I don't know." She decided shrugging.

Robbie nodded. "Okay that's understandable you can call your mom and ask."

"I don't think she remembers either."

"Nah I doubt that every mom remembers the day her child is born." Robbie told her.

"Mom was on tour one to three concerts a day she visited three states the day I was born so I got options."

"Oh." Robbie stated he looked at the screen. "Well I've got enough info so we can stop now."

"Finally." Rex huffed.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"What's up with you?" Katie asked when Jasmine and Katie came back and they sat down at the pool.

"Long interview." Carmen said she was looking longing at the pool but she didn't have her bathing suit.

"I just realized something that I kinda find pathetic about myself." Jasmine said resting her head in her arms.

"What?"

"I never lived somewhere." Jasmine stated.

"What of course you do you lived in Minnesota." Katie said and Carmen nodded.

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah for nine months that's the longest I ever lived somewhere. I'm don't even know where I was born."

Carmen frowned. "But you not liked living in Minnesota very much you say it was to cold you liked driving through country better?"

Jasmine immediately shook her head. "No I was alone and bored most of the time and I changed schools like twelve times before I went to Minnesota."

Katie nodded understanding. "So of all the places you've temporally lived which one you liked best?"

For a moment Jasmine was quiet before smiling. "I would say here in LA with nice weather cool stores celebrertyies my best friends and my brother."

Katie grinned. "And seeing you are going to finish your new school here this is where you live Jazz." She laughed.

Carmen grinned getting up. "Now you finished being sad and happy again let's have fun." She cheered taking of her shirt so she was in her light pink tank top and brown shorts revealing her elbow and kneepads.

"Last one in the water misses all the fun!" She yelled before diving in the pool with a huge splash making all the people who were sunbathing dripping wet.

Katie and Jasmine looked at her before looking at each other. "Bitters won't like it that she splashed everyone." Jasmine said crossing her arms grinning.

"Bitters?" Katie asked faking surprise. "He knows better by now crossing us. Especially now we have Carmenlita here to." Katie grinned. "Beat you to the pool!" Katie yelled jumping in the water.

"False start not fair." Jasmine pouted before jumping in.

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it.**


End file.
